


The man who can't be moved

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Infinity War, Injury, Love, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony, Sad, Spoilers, Swearing, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Worried Tony, dad tony, they come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERSTony tries again. And again. He won't stop until he saves Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it but also make it hurt worse for infinity war. I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do
> 
> DONT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE

Tony didn’t want him to come to space in the first place. Hell, he didn’t want to be there himself, but Peter had come anyway. 

And they’d lost. 

Thanos had taken the stones and disappeared and Tony watched in horror as the guardians began to vanish. They turned to ash, blowing away with the sparse wind on the dead planet they were standing on. So desolate, so empty. 

“Mr Stark?”

Tony’s heart stopped, he couldn't breathe, because it could not be happening. He couldn't be losing Peter. 

He turned, watching the teenager look down at his hands uncertainly, young voice cracking under the weight of his panic. He could feel it coming and wasn’t that just so unnecessarily cruel? To watch everyone around you die and feel your own death coming. 

“I don’t feel so good.”

Peter looked up at his mentor and the fear in his eyes hurt far worse than the stab wound in Tony's side. 

“You’re alright.” The words were empty, less of a reassurance than a plea. Please be alright. Please don’t make me watch you die. As if either of them could do anything to stop it.

Peter stumbled forward, legs unsure and shaky on the uneven ground. “I don’t know what's happening. I don’t-” 

His words were stuttered and unsure and Tony reached out his arms just in time to catch him as he fell. Tony’s heart clenched painfully in his chest as Peter gripped him, body heavy in his arms as he tried to get his legs to work. 

His voice was strained, nothing more than a sob against Tony's shoulder. “I don’t wanna go. Mr Stark, I don’t wanna go, please. Please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.”

They fell, Peter tipping back to land on the rocky ground. Tony leant over him, knowing there was nothing he could do and knowing that he would have done anything to stop it.

Peters' eyes lost the piercing fear they’d held before, now searching only for Tony. They found him, gaze unwavering as it twisted his stomach into unbearable knots. “I’m sorry.”

Tony gripped Peter’s shoulder, felt the solidness of his muscle, the weight of him in his arms...and watched him turn to dust. The solid grip he had on the boy collapsed in an instant, leaving only flecks of ash on his blood-slicked palms. 

Peter was gone. He’d died in his arms. 

He curled into himself, pressing his hand to his mouth and ignoring the pain as he waited to disappear like the rest of them. He scrunched his eyes shut, grief hollowing him out inside. He was empty, his heart a stone that weighed so heavy that his fingers itched to claw it out, just so that it wouldn’t hurt anymore. 

But his death never came. And Tony was left on a dead planet. 

……………………

He tried again. He had to. For Peter. 

Thanos was easy to find and Tony made sure he wouldn’t see him coming. 

He was sitting in a cave, looking out over the planet with tears streaming down his face. Tony wasn’t sure what he could be crying for. The people he killed, the sacrifices he’d made to complete his mission? 

Tony couldn't care less about the ugly old brutes tears. 

He reached for the infinity gauntlet, which was sitting beside the monstrosity. Tony's hand touched the green stone just as Thanos turned around to see him. 

His huge rumbly voice shook the ground beneath him but Tony wasn’t afraid anymore. He’d already lost everything. “You think you can do better, Stark? You think you’re worthy enough to wield it?”

Tony shook his head as Thanos’ giant hand came closer, knife in his grip. 

“I don’t think I am worthy, but I know that you’re not.”

Thanos pulled the knife to Tony’s throat as the Avenger silently begged the stone to listen to him, to give them another chance to save the universe. 

Tony felt the cold touch of metal on the skin of his throat, felt the pull of the knife, the way it split his skin open...and then it was gone. 

The planet around him wasn’t the one he’d been on just seconds ago and Thanos was nowhere in sight. 

“Tony.”

Dr Strange stood in front of him, frowning at Tony’s hand that closed tightly around the time stone on the necklace resting on The Doctor’s chest. 

Tony blinked and pulled his hand back, sucking in a breath as he looked around him. 

“Mr Stark!” 

A jolt ran through Tony's chest as he spun at the voice. Peter was running towards him in his old Spidey-suit, smiling, alive. 

Something in Tony jolted him forward. Something like a need, a desperate urge to make sure that the kid was okay. 

Tony grabbed Peter and pulled him to his chest, hugging him tight as he could. He was real, solid, breathing against him. 

Peter laughed a little, arms coming up to hug his mentor back. His heartbeat thumped rapidly against Tony's chest and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t think we were there yet? I mean, I’m not complaining but-”

Tony suddenly remembered himself and pulled back, hands gripping Peters arms tight as he looked him over. His breaths came in ragged pants and he tried to calm himself. 

Peters smile fell as he saw the unshed tears in Tony’s eyes. 

“Mr Stark, are you okay?”

Tony nodded, taking in the sight of the boy. He was okay, he was on earth, in one piece and he needed to keep it that way. Words rushed out of him, harsh and hurried, surprising himself and the kid.

“You can’t come to space with us.”

Peter blinked, confused. “What? You’re going to space?”

Tony patted his shoulder and finally let go. “Yes, and you’re not coming. You’re going to stay here where you’re safe and-”

Dr Strange cleared his throat behind him. “Mr Stark, could I speak to you for a moment?”

Tony turned to him and frowned, still annoyed that the idiot would just give Thanos the stone like that. Or...would do since it hadn’t happened yet. 

He nodded anyway and followed him a little bit away while Peter stood awkwardly waiting, trying not to listen in on the conversation he could definitely hear. 

Tony pointed to him. “Put your mask on and tell Karen to play some music. You don’t need to hear this.” 

The boy obeyed and Strange gave Tony a pointed look. “You saw the outcome of the fight.”

Tony nodded, eyes widening in shock. “Yes.”

Strange looked almost bored. Did he ever show any emotion beyond aloof? “And we lost.”

“Yes!”

“So, you used the time stone to come back and try again.”

“Yes! Exactly.”

Strange raised an eyebrow. “Then you know that we need him. He is an essential part of the battle and we cannot do it without him.”

Tony shook his head, a clawing panic rising up in his chest with the primal instinct to protect the kid, threatening to choke him if he didn’t follow through. 

“No! He stays here, away from Thanos where he’s safe and-”

Strange stopped him, voice low and apologetic. “If we lose the battle, he won’t be safe. He will die no matter where he is. Thanos can reach the farthest stretches of universe with the stones. I have seen the outcomes of this battle, myself and you know it’s true.”

Tony looked over to where the teenager was nodding his head along to some music, fingers tapping at his chest to the rhythm. He felt sick, watching him because Strange was right. If they lost again, Peter would still die, even on earth. 

But if he was on earth, if he didn’t come to space, he would die alone and afraid. He wouldn’t have Tony to hold him in his last moments. And Tony didn’t want him to be afraid.

“Fine. He can come.”

…………………..

They tried again. They lost again. 

Tony’s arm ached and screamed in pain as his chest tightened, panic racing through every vein as it threatened to stop his heart. Mantis vanished and Tony only had one thought. 

Peter.

He was watching the alien woman disappear, eyes wide and frightened and Tony couldn’t let him go like last time. Even if they had lost, he could try to make Peters last moments a little bit easier. 

Maybe he wouldn’t feel it this time? Maybe he wouldn’t be so scared? God, Tony almost choked on the thought of losing him again. But he had to move.

He ran forward, grabbing Peter and pulling him to his chest, shaking hand on the back of his head and pressing his face against his shoulder. 

“Don’t look, Pete. Close your eyes. It’ll be okay.” Lies. He couldn't save him. He couldn’t save anyone. But he didn’t want the kid to be scared. 

Peter’s arms came up to grip Tony's shirt just like he had before. “Mr Stark?”

More of the guardians disappeared but Tony kept Peter clutched tightly to him as if maybe he wouldn’t disappear if only he held him tight enough. 

“You’re okay, I got you.” 

But no matter how tightly he hugged that kid, those agonising words still came.   
“I don’t feel so good. Something’s wrong.”

Tony closed his eyes, voice cracking as he weaved his fingers into Peter’s hair.

“No, you’re okay. You’re...Peter, I’m so sorry.” He couldn't save him, and he knew it. He wished he would be taken instead but Peter didn’t deserve that either. He was just a child. How had they ended up here? 

Those graceful fingers dug into Tony's back, gripping on tight as Peter began to cry, begging for the impossible; for Tony to save him. 

“I don’t wanna go. Mr Stark, please. I don’t wanna go.”

Tony held his shaking frame, tears falling down his dirt covered cheeks as he lived through the worst moment in his life, all over again. 

“I won’t let you go, Peter. I promise. I won’t let go.”

Tony didn’t let him fall. When Peters' legs collapsed under him he simply held his weight in his arms and lowered them both to the ground, kneeling as he dragged the kid onto his lap. 

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see his scared face again. Peter sobbed against his shoulder, desperate and terrified. And then his breaths quietened and Tony’s arms began to lose their grip. 

Tony could feel him disintegrate into nothing in his arms. One moment he was holding Peter and the next, he was kneeling alone, covered in ash. 

He’d lost him. Again. The pain was too much, it took over everything and stabbed through his heart like a sword. 

What a horrible, cruel fate, to be left after everyone else had died. He’d lost everything, and then he’d lost it again. And he had nothing left to fight for. 

He screamed out into the empty planet, alone with his grief and anger with no one to hear it. 

Thanos had not killed him but he felt dead. But still his feet moved him forward and he went to find the purple dildo in a daze. 

Thanos was in the same place he had been before and Tony met him there again. 

“You think you can do better, Stark? You think you’re worthy to wield it?”

Tony had no patience left. “Fuck you. You killed my kid.”

The knife came to his throat once more and he almost wished that it would just end it. But his hand met the time stone and he felt it’s presence in his mind. It knew him and knew what he meant to do. 

It sent him back, Thanos disappearing and giving way to the bright morning of New York on earth. He fell to his knees and stared at his hands. So clean, so unmarred by blood or wounds or ash. 

His voice came as a desperate plea. Not to Dr Strange, who was standing in front of him, but to the universe. 

“I can’t do it again. I tried but I can’t...I can’t lose him.”

Stephens' voice was low and slow with understanding. “This isn’t the end, Stark.”

Tony’s chest was too tight, his palm pressing against his chest as he desperately tried to drag air into his seizing lungs. “It is. I’m not going through it again.” 

A sharp pain stabbed through his chest and he groaned, one hand pressed against his chest while the other gripped at the grass on the ground. Then that voice came again. “Mr Stark?”

Tony didn’t look up, he couldn't even breathe but Peter came rushing over and dropped to his knees beside his mentor. “What happened? What's wrong?”

 

Peter’s hand met his shoulder and it felt as though Tony had been shocked, he cried out, releasing his grip from the grass to grab at the kid instead. He gripped Peters' arm, the boy flinching at the sudden movement before his worried face met Tony’s terrified one. 

Tony could barely get a word out. “P-eter.”  
The teenager was scared, he didn’t know what was happening but he could hear the rapid beat of Tony’s heart and the strained wheezes of his breaths. He turned his concerned gaze to Dr Strange. 

“What’s wrong with him? Is this a panic attack or a heart attack? He’s barely breathing!”

Stephen looked down at the two sadly, knowing exactly what was wrong and knowing there wasn’t much Peter could do to help. “He’s seen too much.”

Peter frowned at the very unhelpful information. “What? His heart's beating too fast! What do I do?”

 

Tony was gripping him so tight it would have hurt anyone that didn’t have the strength and durability that Peter possessed. He shook so badly he could feel his teeth chattering as tears fell down his cheeks. 

Peter was right in front of him and he had no idea what was coming. Tony had tried twice and he couldn't save him. 

He forced his words out with a whine, guilt crowding his mind, leaving no room to be embarrassed for how pathetic he looked, crying in the grass. “Peter, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve it and I tried to stop him but I...God, I can’t do it anymore.”

Peter watched him, his huge eyes scared and confused. His grip slipped on Tony’s arm, pulling back to allow him to grip his mentor's hand instead. He held on tight, his other hand coming to rest on Tony’s heaving chest. 

“Mr Stark, I don’t know what you saw, or what happened but you need to breathe. Please, your heart is working too hard, you need to calm down.”

Tony removed his hand from his chest, grabbing at Peter instead and pulling him closer. He just needed to hold him, to make sure he was there. 

He could still feel what it was like when Peter turned to nothing in his arms and it was like a physical ache rested in them. He needed to fill the emptiness, to feel Peters solid form in his arms, or he might collapse instead. 

Peter didn’t hesitate, allowing Tony to pull him close as grip onto him like a lifeline. He hugged him back fiercely, arms strong around Tony’s back, still heaving with the force of his laboured breaths. 

Tony couldn't help the words that fell from his mouth, teeth still chattering from the force of his panic attack but Peter held him tight anyway. “I’m so sorry. Peter, I’m sorry. You have to believe me, I tried. I would have done anything to stop it but…Oh, god. Don’t make me do it again.”

Peter didn’t know what he was talking about, in fact, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. So, he simply hugged Tony tight and rubbed his hand over his back, voice soothing and calm. “It’s okay. I believe you.”

Tony’s grip was tight enough to turn his fingers white from the pressure, but Peter never buckled. He was strong in a way Tony never could be and the Avenger was too far gone in his grief to feel ashamed of the way he held the back of Peters' head and cried. 

Dr Strange was still standing there but knelt down and found Tony’s watery gaze. “We can try again.”

Tony tightened his grip on the teenager and shook his head. “No, you use that time stone and we stay here. I’m not going back up into space and I’m not letting Peter go either. Thanos isn’t getting anywhere near my kid.” 

Peter heard them talking but didn’t say anything, just kept his palm pressed against Tony’s back, monitoring his pounding heartbeat and ragged breaths. He’d been seriously worried that Tony would have a heart attack and he was pleased to find it was calming a little. 

The ‘my kid’ comment had been unexpected and made his heart soar for a second before he reigned it in and focused on getting his hero to breathe easier.

Dr Strange creased his eyebrows, face uncharacteristically kind. His tone was similarly patient. “You’ve seen our mistakes, you know how to fix them. This time, we won’t lose.”

He could see the pain in Tony’s eyes, see how broken he was already from the loss he’d already endured and he knew he could not endure it again. Which made his next words so easy and yet so hard to say. 

“I promise you, Stark. He lives.”

Tony should have paid more attention to his tone or the slight hint of apology in his eyes. But it was all but forgotten when Peter spoke up from his shoulder. “Mr Stark? Are you feeling better? Your heart sounds okay, now.”

The teenager, to his credit, didn’t let go, waiting for Tony to pull away first before he relinquished his grip on his mentor. 

Tony nodded and released the boy, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he wiped a hand over his face to dry his eyes. “Yeah, thanks, Pete. Sorry about that.”

Peters' face was still creased in concern as he watched the man, no judgement in his eyes, just patience. 

“Do you want to talk about it? I had a panic attack in class once, Ned had to pull me out. Talking helps.”   
Peter’s quiet admission had Tony’s heart aching again. For the kid that deserved so much better than what he got, and what was coming for him. 

He offered a smile and as shaky as it was, it seemed to make Peter feel a little better. “Thanks, buddy, but I’m okay. I just need a minute to catch my breath.”

Peter nodded, sitting on the grass beside him, hand coming up to hold Tony’s where he was still gripping the kid's shoulder. “Okay, I’ll sit with you. I kind of ditched my school bus and I’ve missed most of the field trip anyway.”

Tony huffed out a laugh, a little hysterical at how trivial school seemed compared to the fate of the universe. 

“You jumped out of your school bus to fight aliens?” 

Peter laughed too, relieved that Tony’s breaths were coming easier. “Yeah, but it’s okay I’m ahead with my homework. I’m not missing anything important.”

Tony nodded, focusing on what Strange had said. Peter would live, they could try again. “Thanks for being here, kid.” 

Peters' voice was soft, threatening to break Tony’s heart all over again at the quiet words. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It would have been reassuring if Tony’s head hadn't whispered to him, cynical and sad, telling him it was a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this in a place you aren't okay crying in cause um....its mean. I'm sorry.

So, they tried again. Third time's the charm, right? 

Tony felt as if he could crumble into nothing, the pressure of the battle that lay ahead of them threatening to send him to his knees all over again. If he lost again, he would give out. His heart wouldn’t be able to take it. This was their last shot. 

He needed to concentrate, to focus on every detail and everything that could go wrong, but Peter was always in the back of his mind. His cracking voice, begging him to save him. His scared eyes.

No. Strange said that he’d live, he just had to remember that. 

The battle was as brutal as it was the last two times he’d fought but Strange was right, they were winning. The tide was turning, Thanos was losing. 

Tony felt something spark in his chest that he thought he’d lost when he saw Peter crumble to dust. Hope flared up inside him as he watched Thanos fall to his knees, crying out in pain at his defeat before he was stabbed through and killed.

The infinity gauntlet was torn from his hand and the stones were theirs. 

It was over and everyone was alive. 

The air was quiet, disbelief written on everyone's faces. They’d done it. 

Tony retracted his suit, letting it slip back into his skin as he looked around the desolate planet, counting all the dirt-stained faces around him. Quill was there, blood running down his arm from a nasty cut. Strange was taking care of the stones, Mantis was looking around, her eyes wide and huge where she stood beside Drax. 

But where was…

Toyn spun around, searching frantically for the red and blue suit that he knew so well. “Where’s Peter?!” 

Panic tightened like a noose around his throat as his eyes searched the barren landscape until finally, that voice came behind him. 

“M-Mr Stark? I’m here.”

Tony turned and the noose tightened. “No.” 

Peter pressed his trembling hands to his stomach, where blood flowed down his suit, bright red in the yellow light. 

He lifted his head, mask down and his eyes afraid. “I think I need some help.”

He stumbled forward, like he had that first time, bloodied hands reaching out for Tony, red dripping off his fingers to hit the dusty earth. 

Tony’s heart seemed to die in his chest. They’d won. This couldn't be happening. 

Tony stretched out his hands to meet him, stepping forward and catching the boy as he fell. There were gasps and murmurs around him as they all watched the teenager collapse against his hero, a whimper springing from his mouth at the pull of his wound. 

Tony fell to his knees, holding Peter in his arms as he looked down at the damage. Peter was gasping, red painting his lips already as blood slipped down his suit to stain the ground beneath him. There was too much of it. 

“I’m s-sorry. He was too fast.” Peters' voice was wet, his strained breaths pulling past bloodstained teeth.   
Tony shook his head, pulling Peter close to his chest. It couldn't be real, it couldn’t be happening again. 

His voice was thin, barely escaping from his mouth as his lungs tried to remember how to pull in air. “No, you’re fine. You’re okay. We won. You can’t-” 

Peters eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Tony, mouth opening to say something before he scrunched his eyes shut, a cough erupting from his mouth. Blood came up his throat, choking him and making an awful gurgling noise. 

Tony hurriedly pulled Peters to his chest, holding him on his side so that the blood could run out of Peters' mouth and let him breathe. 

The teenager dragged in a ragged breath, moaning in pain as tears slipped down his pale face. A clumsy hand come up to Tony’s chest, tangling in his shirt, leaving bloody handprints over the fabric. 

Tony held him as he shook, tears falling down his own face as Peter let out a sob, fingers tightening their hold on Tony’s shirt. “I don’t wanna go.”

No, not those words. 

Tony watched Peter’s eyes, wide brown irises blinking up at him as he begged him once more. “Please, I’m scared. It hurts so bad. Mr Stark, you have to help me. I don’t want to go.”

Tony snapped to action, looking up at Dr Strange. “Use the time stone, we have to go back. This can’t happen.”

The Doctors face was sombre. “Stark…”

His tone said it all and Tony shook his head again, looking back down where Peter bleeding out in his arms. “No, he can’t die. He can’t. We finally won.”

Strange knelt beside them, face a mask of control and apology. “This was the only scenario in which we beat Thanos. This had to happen.”

Tony held the boy tighter, rocking them slightly as his chest threatened to cave in with the weight of his grief. “No, we have to change it. Go back.”

Peter coughed again, eyes growing glassy as his blood slick hand pawing at Tony's chest as he struggled to pull in air. 

Dr Strange reached for Peter, slipping his hands under the kid. Tony felt a surge of protectiveness rise up in him and he pulled Peter back. 

Strange froze, voice patient as he reached again for Peter. “I can save him, but you need to let me.” 

Tony looked down at the brown eyes watching him, mouth opening and closing as Peter tried to speak, clumsy hand tugging at Tony's shirt. He was scared and Tony didn’t want to leave him, because what if Strange couldn't save him? What if Tony let him go and Peter died in the dirt, with no one to hold him and make him feel safe? 

Tony couldn't stand the thought of him slipping away without him. But on the other hand, if there was any way to save him he would take it. 

Peter let out a pained grunt, the only way he could voice his displeasure while his chest filled up with blood. Tony lowered him down to the ground, reluctantly letting him go. Peter frowned, fingers holding on to Tony’s shirt, unwilling to let go. 

It hurt, deep in his chest, to pull Peters hands away from his shirt, forcing his fingers to let go. It felt cruel, denying him the last bit of comfort Peter was asking for but it had to be done.

Tony whispered down to him, offering what comfort he could as Strange began working on the stab wound in Peters' stomach. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Peter. I’m here, I’m not leaving. I just need to put you down so Strange can help. I promise I won’t leave you.”

The Doctor muttered unhappily as he opened a small portal beside him, pulling various supplies and equipment through to use on his patient. 

He pressed gauze to the fast bleeding wound, talking quietly to himself as he frowned. “God, this is a mess. Hemothorax, haemorrhaging and...shit.”

Tony didn’t know what he was talking about as he gripped Peters hand tight, the kid groaning and squirming weakly in pain. He looked up at The Doctor, panicked. “What?”

Strange worked faster, hands flying over Peters' chest as the kid started to choke on his own blood again, gasps turning into gurgles. “Do you know what an aortic dissection is?”

It sounded bad but Tony had no idea what it actually meant. “No.”

 

Strange tilted his head as he grabbed more supplies, doing his best to stop the bleeding. “It means that the inner layer of the large blood vessel branching off from the heart has torn and if we don’t fix it he’ll die.”

Tony looked down at Peters fluttering eyelids and blue lips. They were running out of time. “Can’t you use that portal to get him into a hospital?!”

Strange raised in voice in turn, hands still frantically working to save the kid under him. “If I move him he’ll bleed out! I need to stabilize him first!” 

Tony’s breath sped up again because there was nothing he could do to help. He wasn’t a doctor, he couldn’t save Peter, he couldn't help at all! And it didn’t even matter that they had won because Peter was still dying! 

It wasn’t fair! He’d given everything to save the universe, he’d lived through half the galaxies deaths, seen everyone around him turn to ash and yet Peter was still bleeding out under him. 

Voices moved closer, Quill’s hollow words urging his teammate forward. “Mantis, go help them.”

The woman moved forward, hesitant. Tony didn’t even look at her, gaze focussed solely on Peters eyes, glassy and tired as he blinked up at the sky above him. Did he even know what was happening? Did he know Tony was still there? 

He didn’t turn when Mantis touched her gentle hand to his temple, her other hand going to Peters' forehead. 

Tony let out a small breath as his panic shifted, morphing into determination. Peters features relaxed slightly, pain lines over his forehead melting away. 

Tony finally looked up to Mantis, who looked pained as she watched Dr Strange’s dripping red hands move over Peters ruined torso. 

“Thank you.”

The woman nodded, face pinching in pain as she shouldered both of their emotions, reigning them into something they could handle. 

Tony was no longer overcome with panic, allowing him to focus on what was important. He squeezed Peters limp hand and leaned over him, brushing a hand over his forehead, fingers moving gently through his hair. 

“You’re going to be okay, Peter. I won’t let you go. Ever.”

Peter blinked, eyes tired and heavy. He managed a single, weak squeeze of his fingers before his eyes slipped closed, one last breath passing from his lips. 

Dr Strange let out a shout, losing his cool for the first time since Tony had met him. “Dammit!” He thrust out a hand, summoning a portal and pulling it towards them, light and air whipping around them and morphing reality until suddenly they were somewhere else. 

Tony blinked, feeling nauseous as he looked around at what had to be a lab. The dusty, broken planet was gone, replaced with pristine white floors. Peter looked worse in the bright, artificial light, red pooling beneath him as Dr Strange called out for help. 

But they hadn’t landed in just any hospital, they’d landed in Wakanda and it was in chaos. 

People ran around, dragging the injured to beds and to operating theatres, shouting and frantically getting to work. 

Thankfully, Tony recognised a face amongst the rushing bodies. Bruce wrapped a bandage around a patient's arm, talking quietly to them before Tony called out, frantic. 

“Bruce! We need help!”

Bruce turned, face paling at what he saw. He ran over, pulling his gloves off and throwing them onto a table before pulling on a new pair and kneeling down beside the mess of a teenager. 

“God, Tony. What happened?”

Dr Strange interrupted before he could answer. “Doesn’t matter. He’s got a hemothorax, aortic dissection and he’s haemorrhaging faster than I can-”

Bruce nodded, face grim and serious. “We need an OR. I’ll get a bed.” 

The Guardians had been taken with them when they transported and Mantis fell back, hands slipping from Peter and Tony’s forehead. 

Suddenly, Tony felt numb. Peter wasn’t moving anymore. He wasn’t making those awful gurgles but Tony almost wished he was. At least then he wouldn’t look so...gone.

Bruce came back with a bed and he and Strange worked to get the kid onto it and into the OR. The both of them speaking in rushed words as they carefully lifted their patient onto the gurney. 

They clearly knew what they were doing but Tony still had the urge to tell them to be careful, as Peters' head tipped back when they lifted him. They arranged him on the thin mattress, his limbs askew. 

His limp hand fell from Tony's fingers, pulled away as the bed was hurried down the hall. If he could have followed he would have but Tony couldn’t make his legs move from where he knelt on the tile. 

He felt cold, drained of all energy and lacking the motivation to get himself off the ground. So, he simply sat there with his hands in his lap, staring at the pool of blood staining the floor. 

It didn’t matter how many times he’d tried, or what the outcome of the battle was. It seemed the universe was intent on making Tony watch Peter die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that was meaner than it had to be but I couldn't help it. I hope you liked it? THERE IS MORE COMING and there is a point to this pain so, I will update soon and it hopefully won't be quite as painful. 
> 
> Please review or comment or whatever cause I need to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews they keep me going!

A dirtied, slightly beaten, ragged looking Rhodey sat next to Tony where he waited for news. Rhodey's hand was resting on Tony’s back but he could barely feel the soothing weight. He could barely feel anything. 

Murmured voices floated around him, the frantic scene settled down a little from what it had been a few hours before. Wakanda had lost a lot of warriors and had a lot more to patch up. They had their hands full and Tony knew that but he couldn’t help but feel impatient. 

The need to know if Peter was okay clawed up his throat, anxiety squeezing like hands around his neck, choking him.

But there wasn’t anything to do but wait. 

So, he sat there motionless as time slipped and lost its meaning. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, or when the others came and he didn’t bother to look up at the voices nearby, Natasha’s words coloured with concern. 

“Has he said anything? He doesn’t look so good, Rhodes.”

His friend answered, tired but Tony just kept his eyes on his hands. Too red, too empty. 

“I don’t even think he knows I’m here. He’s so quiet. I want him checked out but everyone's a little busy right now.”

Another voice accompanied the first two, sounding about as tired as Tony. “It’s a mess around here. So many of the warriors died. Even when we win, we lose.”

Tony may not have responded to Bucky's words but that didn’t mean he disagreed. They’d won and yet they’d lost so much. Tony knew he’d never get rid of the memories from the other timelines. They may have saved the universe but Tony had still lost everything. 

Natasha knelt in front of him, putting her hand on his knee as she searched his face for any kind of recognition. He didn’t meet her eyes, keeping his gaze on his cold hands. 

“Tony? Can you hear me?” 

Rhodes sighed. “I’ve tried talking to him. I think it was just too much and he’s shut down. I mean, that poor kid…”

“What kid? What happened?” Natasha stood, her blonde hair dirtied and mussed. 

Tony closed his eyes as Rhodes pointed to the, now dried, blood stain on the floor in front of them. His other hand moved over the mechanics back, voice rough and quiet. 

“Remember the kid that fought with us in that parking lot? Spider-Man? Tony and him are real close. They fought Thanos out on another planet but...Spider-Man got hurt. Bad. He's in surgery, now...He's only fifteen.”

Tony squeezed his closed eyes tight, swallowing his nausea at the rush of memories and images that assaulted his mind. He couldn’t stop seeing it. 

The blood splattered over Peters' lips, his eyes and the fear in them, mirroring Tony's own. And the way Tony had pulled the kid's fingers from his shirt when he had to let him go. 

Bucky breathed out a curse, looking over at the pool of blood staining the floor. “Shit.”

Rhodes spoke again, his voice bringing Tony back to the present. “I got here about three hours ago. I found Tony on the floor, just...sitting there, covered in blood. I tried to clean him up but he wouldn’t let me.” 

Natasha sounded closer and Tony clenched his teeth. “That’s a lot of blood, Rhodes. How did the kid even-”

“Peter.” Tony’s voice shocked the Avengers around him, sounding ragged and dry. It was his first word in hours. 

Rhodey sat forward, hand tightening on his friend's shoulder. “What?”

Tony opened his eyes, staring ahead and avoiding their worried faces. He was so tired. “His name is Peter.”

Rhodey shifted, trying to get Tony to look at him. “Peter. Okay. I’m glad you’re finally talking, man. You had me worried. I want you checked out, alright? There won’t be any news on Peter for a while so, we have time.”

Tony shook his head. “No. I’m not leaving until he comes out.”

There was a pause and Tony expected an argument, especially from Rhodes but he simply leant against the wall. “Okay.” 

Natasha took a seat too, as did Bucky. Tony watched them, feeling a little less numb. 

“What are you doing?”

Natasha gave him a small smile. “We aren’t just going to leave you sitting here alone, Stark. You look like you’re gonna pass out any second. Also, Bucky and I are waiting to be checked out. We’re not allowed to help with anything.”

Bucky leaned forward to see him, looking bored as he pointed to a knife still sticking out of his shoulder. “It’s not that bad.”

Tony let out a small laugh despite himself, Natasha’s smile and Rhodey’s shoulder pressing against his, easing some of the pain in his chest. 

And then a voice called out. 

“Tony?”

They all stood as Bruce came forward, looking tired. Tony’s mouth opened, about to demand to see Peter but Bruce lifted a hand before a word could leave his mouth.   
“Before you say anything, Peter is alive. He made it through the surgery. But I won’t lie, there was a lot of damage and there have been some complications.”

Tony's heart soared only to drop back to the bottom of his stomach again. “What complications?”

Bruce pointed to the chairs, sighing. “You should sit down.”

Rhodey took his friend's shoulder as they all sat again, as Tony wrung his hands impatiently. He just wanted to see the kid already. 

“Dr Strange explained to you what an aortic dissection was?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it meant that the blood supply to Peters spinal cord was compromised, which meant it wasn’t receiving enough oxygen and-”

Tony shivered, his voice quiet. “There’s damage isn’t there?”

Bruce nodded, hating to add to Tony’s pain. “We can’t tell if it’s permanent. He could get better with time and therapy, and with his abilities and the advanced technology here he has a good chance of a full recovery but…the resources here are stretched thin. We’re lucky Shuri even had time to help with Peter’s surgery. He wouldn’t be alive without her.”

“Shuri? The princess of Wakanda?” 

Bruce nodded and gestured behind him, towards the rest of the medbay. “Yeah, I can explain more later but right now I think you’d rather see Peter.”

Tony stood, more than ready to see the young Avenger himself and went to follow his friend. 

Bruce put a hand on Bucky’s chest as he tried to follow. “Uh, yeah not you. You aren’t going anywhere with that knife still in your shoulder. Just stay here until I get back and Nat, you too. I know you broke your arm, don’t think I’m stupid. Just sit tight, I won’t be long.”

………………

Tony had seen Peter die, had seen him laying on the floor gasping for breath as he drowned in his own blood and he was overwhelmingly grateful to see the kid alive. The sight he was greeted with in the ICU was a relief, even as it filled his chest with guilt. 

Peter was laying in the hospital bed, ghostly pale and looking so fragile that Tony didn’t want to even touch him. 

Bruce swept a hand to a young woman adjusting monitors stuck to Peter’s bandaged chest. “Tony, this is Shuri. Shuri, Tony.”

Tony tore his eyes away from the teenager to look at the...other teenager. He held out a hand. “You saved him?”

She nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. “Yes. I would have been able to heal him completely but with so many injured, my resources are stretched thin and it may be a while till I can get-”

Tony quickly interrupted, earnest and eternally grateful. “No, this is...you saved his life. I couldn't ask for more. Thank you.”

The usually charming girl smiled sadly, knowing exactly how he felt. She’d seen so many of her people die, some under her own hands as she tried to save them. She would have given anything to have been able to save them all. Every life she had saved helped to drive her forward and she nodded. 

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you he wasn't dead lol just very messed up. 
> 
> More chapters to come of course


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony, don’t be stubborn. You need to sleep.” Rhodey had lost his patience with the mechanic, sick of watching him wear himself down. 

“No. What I need to do is fix Peters suit. He’s going to want it back when he’s better.”

Tony hunched over his tray table, suit draped over it as he tried to repair the damage. Peter lay in his bed beside him, still on a ventilator, still in a coma. Bruce had said his body was too weak and he needed more time to rest but Tony was sick of waiting. 

Rhodey scrubbed a hand over his head and tried again. “Peter isn’t going to go anywhere while you take a break. He’ll be fine and he’d want you to take care of yourself.”

Tony’s head snapped up, glaring at his friend as he gestured to the teenager. “Don’t talk about him like that. Like ‘it's what he would have wanted’. He’s not gone.”

He wasn’t gone, he was right there beside him and yet every time Tony thought of leaving the room he just...couldnt. 

“It’s been four days. This isn’t healthy.”

Rhodey looked worried and Tony pulled his gaze back down to the suit, ashamed. “I can’t leave him.”

“Why?”

“Because I promised I wouldn’t.” 

Rhodey shook his head, kneeling in front of his friend. “No, that's not it. I know you, Tony and I know you’re scared. Tell me why.”

Peter’s ventilator hissed and Tony's throat was tightening with anxiety. How could he even explain? No one else remembered the other timelines, none of them knew what it was like, what Tony had been through. 

To hold a child in your arms, to love him more than you thought your heart had the capacity to, and then watch him disappear? He’d never be the same. That fear would never cease. 

He closed his eyes, voice hushed and broken. “Because if I leave, he might disappear again.”

Rhodey didn’t understand the true meaning of his words but he understood. Tony was terrified of losing that kid. 

“Oh, man. Come here.” He leant forward, pushing Tony’s table away and wrapping him in a hug. 

He fell to Rhodey’s chest, exhausted beyond belief. He just wanted everything to be okay again. 

Rhodes held him, his voice low and soothing, the same voice Tony had first heard when he’d been rescued from the desert and it was the same healing balm it had been then.  
“He’s not gonna disappear. He’s going to be fine and so will you, but you need to take care of yourself. Or at least let me do it for you.”

Tony sighed, miserable. “I’m so tired, Rhodey.”

That comforting hand rubbed over his back, warm and solid against him. “I know, buddy. I’m sorry.”

Tony sucked in a shaky breath as Rhodes let him go, pulling the tray table and his work away and grabbing a blanket instead. 

“Here, lay down.” 

Tony pulled the lever on the side of his armchair, leaning back when the footrest flipped up. He curled on his side, watching the teenager’s chest rise and fall, slow and deep. 

Rhodey laid the blanket over him and tucked it in before taking a seat in his chair at the end of the bed. “I’ll watch him, for you. You sleep.”

Tony looked over at Peter. His face half covered by the blue bite block holding the tube in his mouth, skin still pale, eyes softly closed as if he were just sleeping. 

If only he were merely sleeping.

Tony watched those pale fingers resting on the blanket, so graceful and delicate. He wanted to hold them tight, to squeeze them and warm them up, to tell Peter that he was there. But he shivered instead, pulling his own hands to his chest as he curled up in his blanket. 

He couldn’t touch those hands without thinking about how it felt for the weight of Peters body to float away, ash sticking to his skin as the only remnant of the bright young boy he’d held just seconds ago. 

So, no. Tony didn’t hold his hand but he kept his eyes on Peter until he could hold them open no more, and they slipped closed as he finally fell asleep. 

……………………

He was back on Titan, the planet dead and cold beneath his feet. It was so quiet, like a graveyard for an entire species. 

“Mr Stark?”

Peters' voice echoed across the vast space, wind whipping at his hair. There was blood dripping from his mouth, his suit stained and smeared as the wound on his stomach bled unheeded. 

Tony stumbled back as Peter stepped forward, frowning. “Peter- You’re-”

His voice was so calm, his eyes sad. “Why didn’t you save me? You promised me everything would be okay.”

Tony shook his head, breaths coming in heaving pants. “I tried. I did everything I could.”

The teenager stepped closer, blood pouring down his chin, down the front of his suit. It was everywhere, he was dying. “I could feel you holding my hand. You told me you wouldn't let go. Why did you let go?”

“I’m sorry-”

Tony fell back, tripping over his own feet and landing hard on the dusty ground as Peter came closer, frowning as he held out a dripping red hand. 

“Don’t leave me, Mr Stark. Please. I still need you.” His hand was outstretched, his own blood falling in thick rivulets from his fingertips. 

Tony reached out, about to take that hand, when Peter suddenly shuddered, an awful gurgling sound coming from his mouth. 

He jerked back as Peter choked and fell to his knees, hand still reaching for his mentor. “To-ugh...Tony...wake up.”

The voice morphed, no longer that of a teenager. It was Rhodey, panicked and loud.

“Tony!” 

The mechanic snapped awake, jerking forward in his chair as his heart pounded. Rhodey was leaning over Peter's bed, grunting in effort as he held the kid's arms down. 

Peter...Peter was still choking. The horrible noises and gurgling gasps had not stopped when he’d woken up. 

Tony jumped from his seat as Bruce ran in. “What’s happening?!”

Peter’s eyes were blinking open but they didn’t focus on anything around him, they were glassy and unseeing as he choked on the vent. His weak hands jerked up to the tube in his mouth as he tried to breath past the plastic. Rhodes was doing his best to hold them down but the kid was panicking, his heart monitor screaming as tears fell down Peters pale cheeks. 

Bruce hastily pulled on gloves and prepared to take the tube out, grunting in effort as Peter turned his face away. 

“Hold him still!”

“I’m trying!” 

Tony watched in shock until a thought came to him. Peters' hands were reaching up to pull the tube out, his eyes blinking at the ceiling, terrified. Tony knew what he had to do. 

He reached out, catching Peters hand and squeezing it tight. Peter let out another gag and Tony brushed his hair back, sliding his hand down to cup his cheek. 

“Peter, listen to me. You’re safe, I’m here. I won’t let go.”

The teenager seemed to pause at the voice, giving Bruce enough time to carefully remove the bite block. Tony almost wished he hadn’t. Seeing the tube snake through Peters' lips and down his throat made Tony so uncomfortable it was as if he were the one choking. 

It was almost a claustrophobia that rose up in him and he just wanted to tube out already, like he couldn’t breathe right until Peter did. 

Bruce took the kids brief lapse in panic to take hold of the tube, but as soon as he touched it, Peter frowned again, choking once more. 

He jerked, trying to move away from Bruce’s hands as a gurgle coming from his mouth and his hazy eyes found his mentor. His fingers tightened in Tony’s grip and Bruce muttered unhappily. “He’s biting on the tube. I need him calm.” 

Tony’s eyes flickered up to his friend, long enough to see Bruce inject something in Peters IV before he brought his gaze back down. “Peter, just relax. I know you’re scared but I’m right here. Just squeeze my hand.”

Whatever the kid was injected with began to take effect and Peter’s eyes dropped, his struggling slowing as the choking died down. 

Bruce leaned over him and carefully took hold of the tube again. “Peter, I’m going to take the tube out. Take a deep breath in.”

Tony brushed Peter’s hair back, keeping their gazes locked as the spiderling obeyed, eyes squinting shut with the effort. 

“And breathe out.” Peter squirmed, fingers tightening on Tony’s hand as the tube was pulled out in one go, feeling awful coming out of his throat. 

He coughed weakly, sucking in his first breath on his own, exhausted already. Rhodey let go of his arm, stepping back with a sigh as Bruce checked the teenager over, making sure he was okay. 

Peter’s chest heaved with the effort of breathing, his eyes flickering open at the touch of Tony’s fingers on his cheek, wiping his tears away. 

“Hey, kid. It’s really good to see you awake. You had me worried.”

Peter’s warm brown eyes, the ones that Tony had been waiting to see open again, blinked up at him, swimming with relief. “T-Ton...y.”

Peter struggled to get the single word out, breath dragging in as a painful wheeze. Tony rubbed a warm hand over Peter’s chest as the kid winced, Bruce deftly lacing a nasal cannula under Peter’s nose. 

“Don’t try to talk just yet. You still need your rest. I’ll be here.”

Peter’s fingers tightened on Tony’s, his eyes so tired but so determined to stay open. He mumbled, words coming as nothing but a moan as he tried to speak and Tony laughed. 

“Hey, come on. Do as your told. Get some sleep Spider-Man. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

No one doubted that he meant it, even if it wasn’t the healthiest option, it did make Peter feel better and his eyes slipped softly closed. 

Tony looked up as Rhodey sighed, shrugging as he gave up. “As long as you sleep and eat, I won’t pull you away.”

Tony smiled. “Thanks.”

He had no intention of leaving Peter’s side ever again, especially not when he needed him so badly. 

……………………

Peter didn’t know where he’d been but it felt far away. It was cold and dark and he didn’t like to be on his own. 

But suddenly he wasn’t. Mr Stark was there, his wide eyes lit up with a mixture of relief and worry. 

His voice was warm and reassuring and Peter didn’t want to close his eyes, he didn’t want him to leave. Peter didn’t want to be alone with his dreams but he was too tired, too weak and his eyes slipped closed of their own accord.

He drifted, unsure of where he was, not knowing who was with him. He could hear voices, familiar but distant and they didn’t sound happy.

One belonged to a woman, furious and warped with emotion but it sounded strange and small like it was coming from a phone. 

“How could you bring him into that?! I’ve seen it on the news. God, he could have died!”

The other voice belonged to a man, one that Peter had heard when he’d woken briefly. Tony.

“I tried to get him to stay back. I sent him back but he-”

“Well, you didn’t try hard enough! Look at him! How could you-” That was May, it had to be. 

Tony raised his voice, words shaking and heavy. “I’m the one who had to watch him die! I’m the one that held him when he…” He let out a sigh, sounding as tired as Peter felt. 

Peter hadn’t realised he’d had hands until he felt warm, rough fingers take his, squeezing gently. Tony tried again. “I’m sorry, May. I wanted to make him stay home and believe me, I did everything I could to keep him safe but we needed him. He helped save the universe, that has to count for something.”

Peter scrunched his eyes shut, trying to wake up to see his Aunt May. When was the last time he’d seen her? It felt like such a long time since they’d spoken. 

Her voice had lost its anger, now just sad and guilty. “It does. And you saved him. I am grateful, Stark, don’t think I’m not. I’m just...I’m so scared of losing him. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to protect him? It’s my job to take care of him but I don’t even know where he is most nights.”

Tony’s voice was rough as Peter frowned in frustration, trying to wake up to stop May and Tony from sounding so sad. 

“I know. I feel the same way. I mean, every time I see him running into danger I want to drag him back but..” He laughed suddenly, the sound bubbling from his mouth. 

“He’s stronger than me, I can’t stop him.”

May laughed too, sniffing her tears away. “That’s true and I know you try. I actually don’t know what he’d do without you.”

Her voice was warm and Peter never wanted her to stop talking. He’d missed her voice. “Could you move the phone up? I want to see my boy.”

Tony shuffled beside Peter and he heard May sigh, her voice choking up. “He looks better than he did before. Has he woken up yet?”

“A little when Bruce took the breathing tube out. He’s getting there.”

May’s wistful voice was soft. “He looks much better with it out. Thank you for taking care of him when I can’t and for staying with him. I hate the thought of him being alone like that.”

Tony vehemently agreed. “Me too. He won’t be alone, I promise.”

Tony’s promises didn’t always hold so much weight and May hadn’t always been so quick to accept them, but now it was all she had. Unable to go to Wakanda with the mess there, she had to entrust her nephew's safety to Tony and the other Avengers.

Thankfully they were up for the job. 

Bucky sat down beside Peters bed with a sigh, trying not to move his bandaged arm too much, lest he be reprimanded for tearing Bruce’s handiwork. Again.

“Hey, kid. Tony’s asleep and I’ve been told talking to coma patients can help them get better. So, I’m going to tell you about this one time Steve got so drunk I had to carry his skinny ass home.”

Peter’s eyes remained closed and his chest continued to rise and fall in deep even breaths throughout the entire story but it didn’t matter. Bucky still laughed at the memory of poor Steve draped across his shoulders singing the national anthem. 

“That sounds like Steve. Too bad we can’t get him drunk now.” Natasha’s voice joined the White wolf’s, amused as she made her way to Peters side. 

Bucky laughed, leaning back in his chair as he watched her. “I hear Thor can. I’d like to see it sometime.” 

Natasha brushed her fingers over the teenager's cheek, her voice hushed in the quiet room. “You wake up soon, Peter. We still need you.”

Bucky’s tone was softer in its teasing. “Didn’t think you were the mothering type.”

Black Widow's eyes narrowed as she turned to glare at him, hand leaving Peter’s cheek to tuck his blankets tighter around his middle. “You make any jokes about it and I’ll break you.”

Bucky raised his good arm in surrender, still smiling. “Stand down, I’m not making fun of anything. He’s a good kid, even if he did kick my ass that one time.”

Natasha laughed, carefully laying Peter’s IV lines out when the machine beeped irritably. 

“You’re a hundred years old, Clint’s kids could kick your ass.” 

“Haha. Burn.” Tony snickered from his seat next to Peter's head as he stretched his cramped muscles. He was ruffled and definitely had not gotten enough sleep but there was no telling him that. 

“I love hearing you two insult each other, I really do but Peter has a scan in ten minutes.”

Natasha kicked Bucky’s boot, his smile widening as he playfully tripped her when she stepped out the door. Tony shook his head, rolling his eyes at them and their antics as he rubbed a hand over his hair. 

Peter still wasn’t showing any signs of waking and hadn’t since he’d been extubated. It seemed as though he should have by now and Tony was getting worried. Well, more worried then he had been already. 

He looked down at the pale teenager, frowning. “What’s going on with you, Pete? I thought you were waking up. We’re all waiting you know.” 

Of course, Peter didn’t reply. His heart monitor continued to beep in the same slow rhythm and his eyes didn’t even flicker. 

“Come back, buddy. Please.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Why isn’t he waking up? He woke up when you took the breathing tube out and you said that-”

Bruce gave Tony a pitying look. “I said he could wake up, not that he would. He might not be ready.”

Peter lay in the same bed he had been in for the last week. He was breathing on his own and his wound was healing but his eyes were still stubbornly closed. 

Tony was losing his patience. Peter had opened his eyes, he’d said his name, so why was he now refusing to wake up? It seemed as though they were taking a step backwards. 

“What do you mean?”

Bruce sat in the chair beside his patients bed, watching Tony as he paced. “I mean he went through incredible trauma. Not just physically but mentally too. He may just need some more time before he’s ready to come back to us. He’s earned his rest don’t you think?”

Tony shook his head, hands running over his hair and clenching into fists sporadically. He was unraveling and they both knew it but he couldn’t stop his voice from raising a little. 

“Absolutely! He can have a year long vacation if he likes. I’ll send him to Aruba if he just wakes up!”

Bruce sighed at the sarcastic tone. “Tony-”

But Tony wasn’t finished. He turned to Bruce, pointing to the boy in the bed as he implored his friend to understand. “This isn't rest! It’s like he’s not even there! I thought he was getting better. I-” His voice softened as he dropped his arm and lowered his head, exhausted. 

“I thought I’d have him back by now.”

 

Bruce got up from his chair to take Tony’s shoulders. “I know how hard this has been on you but Peter is okay. How about you? When was the last time you slept?” 

Tony gently pushed his friend away and went to sit on the edge of Peters bed. “Who cares?”

Bruce threw up his hands. They’d already had the same conversation too many times. “I do! And I know Peter would be furious with you if he knew what you were doing. You need to sleep. Come on.” 

He tugged on Tony’s arm, pulling him from the bed. Tony would have objected but he knew fully well that Bruce wouldn’t hesitate in doing whatever it took to take care of his friend. 

And he has to admit he was exhausted. 

He resisted Bruce's tugging only so he could take Peters hand and give it a gentle squeeze. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

Peters hand remained limp in his hold, his eyelids still. Tony let him go and left, allowing Bruce to take him to bed. 

He needed his rest and he sank down onto the mattress, body heavy with exhaustion, as Bruce lay the blankets over him. 

Tony closed his eyes, trying to clear his cluttered mind so that he could sleep. 

His thoughts drifted, mind slipping towards the cliff of sleep that would send him soaring into his dreams. He tipped over the edge, falling…

Tony opened his eyes to a barren landscape. One that he recognised. Titan. 

“Mr Stark?”

Tony turned at the voice, knowing it to be Peter’s. The kid was standing there just as he had been in Tony last dream, only he wasn’t bleeding anymore. 

“Peter?” 

The kid nodded before scrunching his eyes shut tight, gasping in pain. “Arghh.” 

Tony rushed forward, taking Peter’s arms as the kid raised his hands to press against his temples.

“What’s wrong?” 

Peter let out a gasp, breaths shaky as he opened his eyes, gaze locking onto Tony’s. His pupils were wide with panic but the iris was strange. It wasn’t the usual warm brown of Peter’s eyes it was more like- 

Tony’s thoughts were split in half by Peter’s urgent voice. “There’s something wrong. You have to fix it, Mr Stark! Tell Bruce! Tell him to check!”

“What? Peter-”

Peter grabbed Tony's shoulders, fingers digging almost painfully into him. “Do it now! Tell Bruce to check my head. It’s in my brain!”

Tony wanted to ask him what the hell he was talking about. He wanted to ask him to explain but he didn’t have time to even open his mouth. 

Tony jerked awake, a gasp rushing from his lips as his eyes snapped open. 

His heart was racing and anxiety ran through him from the intensity of the dream. It had seemed so real and the urgency to do as dream Peter had said was so overwhelming he couldn't stay still. 

Tony jumped from his bed, throwing the covers off as he sprinted from the room. People looked at him as he ran past and he knew he looked insane but he had to check. 

He didn’t stop on his way to Peter’s room, making a beeline for his kid because even if it was just a dream, he wasn’t taking any chances. 

Of course, Peter was still right where he’d left him. He lay in his hospital bed as dead to the world as he had been when Tony left. His eyes were closed, chest rising and falling in steady even breaths as Rhodey sat next to his bed and read to him. 

Rhodes looked up when Tony ran in, frowning at his out of breath panting and worried expression. “Tony? What's wrong?”

The mechanic opened his mouth to speak but he wasn’t sure how to answer. Was there anything wrong? 

“I-”

What was he supposed to say? Rhodey put his book down and leant forward, watching Tony curiously.   
Tony ignored his expression and focussed on Peter as he caught his breath. The kid looked fine, he was just the same as he had been when Tony left but… wasn’t that kind of the problem? 

“He hasn’t woken up yet?”

Rhodey followed his eyes to the teenager and shook his head. “No. I would have gone to get you if he had.”

Tony made his way to Peter’s side and peered at the machines around him, searching for meaning in the endless array of numbers and readings. 

“Don’t you think that's weird?”

Rhodey frowned again. “Um, not really. He was hurt pretty badly, maybe he just needs longer to heal?”

Tony shook his head, taking Peters hand and squeezing it gently, hating how limp the kid’s fingers were. It was like he wasn’t even in there. 

“No, its been long enough. Peter has enhanced healing and the resources here are much better than at home. He should be awake. Somethings wrong with him.”

Rhodey stood, dropping his book on his chair as he came to stand next to Tony at the bed. To his credit, he was patient and didn’t outright say that he thought Tony was being insane. Although Tony had known him long enough to know that he was thinking it. 

“Bruce said he needs time. What exactly do you think is wrong? What brought this on?”

Tony closed his eyes, knowing how ridiculous he sounded but needing to say it anyway. 

“I had a dream.”

Rhodey was quiet for a moment, the heavy pause full of tension that made Tony feel dumber for every second that passed. 

“Tony-”

The mechanic shook his head and opened his eyes, watching his friend at his side without turning his head. “I know how it sounds but I’m telling you, it was more than just some dream.”

Rhodey sighed. “Okay, explain it to me then.”

Tony did his best but he knew no matter how he said it he’d sound like a lunatic. “I was on Titan, that planet that Thanos was on while Peter and I fought him, and Peter was there. He told me that something was wrong and that I had to save him.”

“Okay.” Rhodey drew out the word, clearly not believing him. 

Tony tried again, the urgency and need to save Peter rising up like panic in his throat. He needed to make him understand. 

“He told me to tell Bruce to check. Why would I dream that? Why would I just randomly dream something that specific? I’m not making this up!”

Rhodey held up his hands as Tony grew more frustrated, his voice only soothing in a very patronising way. “Calm down. I’m not saying I don’t believe you but have you considered that maybe you’re dreaming about Peter being in trouble because it’s all youve been thinking about?”

Tony shook his head and let go of Peters hand to push his fingers against his forehead. He was still so tired. “No, that’s not it. It was important. He told me I needed to help him.” 

Rhodey didn’t believe him, or course he didn’t, but Rhodey wasn’t the person he needed to tell anyway. 

“I need to tell Bruce.” Tony stretched over Peter's bed to push the call button, knowing it was linked to Bruce’s phone as his primary physician. 

Rhodey grabbed his arm too late. “Tony! Stop, this is insane.”

 

“No, I know you don’t understand but I have to be sure!”

Bruce must have been close by because it wasn’t two minutes before he came in, frowning. “What's wrong?”

Rhodey gave Tony a look, silently begging him to drop it. “Nothing. It was a false alarm.”

Bruce looked confused, as Tony ground his teeth. “No, it wasn’t.” He looked to the doctor. 

“I need you to check on Peter. Something’s wrong with him.”

Bruce stepped forward, making his way to the bed as Tony moved to give him room. “How do you know? Did something happen?”

Rhodey crossed his arms as Bruce looked over the machines and monitors. “Yeah, Tony tell him. How do you know?”

Tony glared at his friend, tone hard. “I had a dream.”  
Bruce turned from Peter to look at Tony, frowning. “What?”

Tony was already tired of trying to explain. “I had a dream, okay? But it wasn’t just any dream. Something is wrong with him and you need to fix it!”

Rhodey and Bruce exchanged a look and Tony growled, annoyed. “I’m not crazy!”

Bruce cleared his throat and moved closer to Tony, voice low. “No one’s saying you are. We just want to help. Tony, how much sleep have you gotten over the last few days?”

Tony groaned as Rhodey pulled him over to sit down, ignoring Tony's attempts to shrug him off. “I’m not sleep deprived! I’m not making this up!”

Bruce ignored him, looking to Rhodey as he answered for him. “He slept for a couple hours but I think he had a nightmare, so I don’t know how much he actually benefited from it.”

Bruce nodded, pulling a penlight out and shining it in Tony’s eyes. “Have you been experiencing any other symptoms? Disorientation, hallucinations?”

Tony shoved his hands away, pissed off. “I’m not your patient!”

His raised voice made Bruce flinch backwards, frowning, but Tony wasn’t done. 

 

“I know how it sounds but you have to believe me! If you don’t help Peter, he’s going to die, I know it! So, do your job and help him!”

Bruce sighed. “Have you been drinking? Is that what this is?”

Tony slammed his fist down on the armrest of the chair, desperation clawing at him and making his voice crack. 

“Bruce, please! He needs help. Just check him and if there’s nothing wrong I’ll do whatever you want. You can sedate me or have Mantis make me sleep, I don’t care. Just check him.”

The doctor still looked unsure, as Tony’s eyes grew damp and his voice thickened with emotion. “I can’t lose him. Not again. So, if there’s any chance that this dream could mean something, then I don’t care how crazy I look.”

He could tell Bruce’s resolve was crumbling, his shoulders slumped and a tired sigh coming from his mouth. “Fine. But if I don’t find anything you’re-”

Tony lifted his hands in surrender. “I’ll go straight to bed, I promise.”

Bruce held his gaze for a few seconds before turning back to Peter. “Fine. What did he say in the dream? Did he tell you what was wrong?”

Relief washed through Tony so quickly he could almost cry. Finally, they were getting somewhere. “Not really. He just said it was his head, in his brain.”

Rhodey scoffed, following Bruce over to the bed. “Are we really entertaining this?”

Bruce frowned at the screens above Peter’s bed, scrolling through the data and readings. “His blood pressure has been rather erratic for someone in a coma. Hmm.”

Tony joined them by the bed, placing a worried hand on Peter’s foot. “What?”

Bruce frowned, looking a little concerned. His voice was unsure, spiking panic in Tony’s chest. “His heart rate isn’t what it should be and...he really should have shown signs of waking by now.”

Tony looked from the screens back to Bruce then Peter and back again, trying to make sense of what was happening. “So, what's wrong?”

Bruce shrugged. “Honestly, it could be nothing but… I’ll take a few scans just to be sure.” 

Tony’s voice was thick. “Thank you.”

Bruce nodded, giving Tony a knowing look as Rhodey came and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Okay, you got what you wanted. Now, let's focus on you.”

Rhodey led him out so Bruce could do his scans and properly check Peter over and Tony let him. He had done what he needed to, he’d gotten them to listen, now all he could do was wait and let Rhodey stuff food and water into him. 

He had to admit he felt better after having eaten but all he wanted to do was get back to Peter. 

He pushed his plate away and stood, Rhodey following him as he made a beeline for Peter's room. 

“Slow down, Tony. I doubt Bruce even found anything wrong.”

Tony rushed ahead, ignoring his sour tone. “Then you know what you get to do if he hasn’t.”

Rhodey laughed. “Get ready for naptime then cause there’s nothing wrong with that ki-” His words died in his throat as they entered Peter's room. 

Bruce, Strange and Shuri were all gathered around Peter’s bed, talking amongst themselves.

Tony’s heart sunk as they quietened at his approach. Their silence louder than words.

“You found something didn’t you?”

Bruce nodded, expression grim. He chose his words carefully but it still sent a knife through Tony’s heart. “First of all, Tony I need you to understand that he’s going to be okay. We have a treatment plan and he’s already getting what he needs in his IV.”

Despite his soft tone, it didn’t make Tony feel any better. His heart raced and his chest became so tight it was difficult to breathe. He tried to peek around Bruce’s shoulder at Peter but Shuri and Dr Strange were leaning over him and he couldn’t see anything but those pale fingers laying on his blanket, unmoving as always. 

Tony brought his gaze back to Bruce’s, insistent. He didn’t want any more stalling he just wanted answers. “What’s. Wrong. With. Him.”

Bruce paused, not wanting to tell him. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “There’s bleeding on the brain.”

Tony let out a trembling breath, Rhodey’s hands coming to press against his back. “Oh god.”

Bruce took his shoulder in his warm hand, heart heavy. “Tony, I am so sorry. I don’t know how you knew but you did. You were right.”

Dr Strange turned to look at them, eyebrows raised, impressed. “In fact, if you hadn’t kicked up such a fuss about it he may not have survived. Maybe we should be listening to your dreams more often, Stark.” 

Something clicked in Tony’s brain then. His dream. It had come true. 

Bruce jumped back with surprise as Tony ripped from his grasp, sprinting from the room as fast as he could. 

He needed to find Mantis.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony raced down the hall, sprinting to the main section of the infirmary where he knew Mantis would be. She’d been helping Shuri with the patients, compelling them to sleep or to calm during treatments and he needed her now. 

He found her leaning over a warrior, gentle fingers on his forehead as she whispered to him, coaxing his muscles to relax and his mind to slip into dreams.

She smiled when his eyes finally slipped closed and turned to Tony as he sprinted into the room, puffing from the run. 

“Mr Tony.” She wasn’t surprised to see him, her wide eyes watching him with interest when he took one of the free beds amongst the ones full of patients. 

Tony laid down and waved her over. “I need you to make me sleep.”

Mantis nodded, leaning over him as he settled on the mattress, her lithe fingers stretching towards his forehead. “Your friend said he might need me to make you rest.”

Tony grabbed her wrist before her fingertips could touch his brow. “I need to be able to dream. Can you do that? I need to…” He didn’t know how to explain. He needed to make sure he wasn’t insane. Or psychic. He needed to know if it was Peter he was talking to him in his dreams or if was something else entirely. 

He didn’t need a sedative, he only needed a quick route back to that dusty plane that he visited each time he slept. 

Mantis nodded, seeming to understand even without words. Her eyes were calm and knowing as she pressed her fingers forward, inching closer to his skin. 

Her voice was soft, warm as the touch of his mother's fingers on his cheek that he remembered so clearly from his childhood. 

“Sleep.” That single word fell like a spell over Tony, sending him careening into unconsciousness and into-

Tony's eyes snapped open to that same dead planet that he had come to expect. Titan spread out before him, empty and quiet and just like those times before, Peter was waiting for him. 

He stood there, no blood or lines of pain on his face this time but Tony realised he didn’t really look like himself. Peter always had this awed look on his face, wide eyes taking in the world as if for the first time, every time. He was endlessly curious and excited but this Peter was...older. 

Tony watched him stand there, face passive and knowing as he waited for the Avenger speak. 

“This isn’t just a dream is it?”

Not-Peter shook his head. “No.”

Tony swallowed. “And you’re not Peter.”

Peters' face smiled, gentle and almost sad. “No.”

“Who are you?”

Not-Peter took a step forward, not bothered by Tony’s instinctive step back. “You already know the answer to that question. Ask another.”

Tony did know. He’d noticed before that this dream version of Spider-Man had been lacking the usual brown eyes that he knew so well. Instead, the iris was made up of colours, shining and bright as they had been when they were set in Thanos’ gauntlet.

The infinity stones. 

Tony did as he was told and chose a different question. “Why?”

The stones used Peter's face to smile, and it was unsettling to see the teenager's features set in something so unlike his usual joy. The expression was knowing, timeless, like Tony was a toy they’d been playing with for a very long time.

“This form is favourable to you. We knew you would listen even if you didn’t understand.”

More questions tumbled forward, hurried and tinged with betrayal. “Why me? Why now?”

The smile slipped from Peters features, eyes lowering to the ground as he nodded. “We know you’re angry. We are sorry.”

Tony clenched his fists tight enough for his worn down nails to bite at the weathered skin of his palm. “Why are you helping now? If you could have done this the whole time then why didn’t you tell me how to stop Thanos the first time? Why didn’t you warn me?”

Not-Peters eyes lifted to Tony’s face again, a crease forming between their eyebrows.   
“We did. We have been visiting your dreams for a long time, Stark.” 

Tony deflated, anger rushing out with a breath as guilt replaced it, filling up his chest and rotting him from the inside out. “So, it’s my fault. I didn’t listen.” 

He knew his dreams had been important, he’d tried to prepare for whatever his nightmares showed him. He saw the Avengers spread out and dying beneath his hands and he’d done everything he could to stop it from happening, only to create Ultron. He had known Thanos was coming, tried to tell everyone for years, and he’d come anyway and won twice before they’d stopped him. 

The stones shook Peters' head. “Everything happened as it should. You were a perfect instrument.”

Tony frowned, snapping out of his dark thoughts as he watched them. “Instrument?”

Not-Peter’s face was calm, formless as stone. “We have no body, Stark. We are energies in the universe, watching events unfold as the future stretches around the lifeforms within it until it becomes your past and your present.”

Tony shook his head, feeling like he was in the middle of a really bad acid trip, where nothing made sense and you could taste your thoughts but not understand them. 

“No riddles, just tell me what the hell is going on.”

The stones tilted Peters head, voice like silk in the dusty air. “We observe unable to intervene besides placing pawns and pushing pieces into place. We left you clues and you followed them perfectly.”

So, that meant-   
Tony’s voice was hollow. “You made me lose to Thanos twice, on purpose?”

Those multi-coloured eyes lowered again at Tony’s anger. “Your pain was regrettable but it was necessary.” 

Hate and grief squeezed at Tony’s throat till he could barely speak. “I lost everyone. I lost my mind! I held Peter while he...And you’re telling me it was necessary? Fuck you.”

The eyes found him again, unfazed by his reaction. “We needed you to change, to be able to fight for it.”

“Fight for what?”

“Earth.”

Tony didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He watched Peters body turn, hand stretching out to point at a distant speck in the darkness of space. 

“We saw you from your planet and we put you on the board. We had to make sure you were ready.”

Tony frowned, staring at the speck that was earth, voice quiet. “Ready?”

The eyes found him again. “For who the universe needed you to be.” They lowered Peter’s arm and watched Tony with pride, an expression that looked unfamiliar on Peter’s face. 

“You, Tony Stark, are the greatest defender of Earth and we needed you to be strong enough to save the next.”

Tony almost couldn’t understand all the information that was being given at once. He shook his head, confused. “Who’s the next? What are you talking about?”

The infinity stones used Peter's mouth to smile, gesturing to the red, blue and gold suit adorning their borrowed form. “Isn’t it obvious? We’ve been watching you for a long time. We heard you asking the stars for a son so we gave you one.”

Tony’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. “Peter?”

“He will be the one to carry on your legacy once you have gone. We needed you to save him, to train him.”

“I didn’t save him, not at first.”

Those eyes were apologetic in the most patronising way, making Tony’s fingers clench tighter to his palm. “You didn’t see how important he was at first. Losing him made you fight harder, made you care more. We led him to you as a student to a teacher. Tell me Stark, what do you feel for him now? What is he to you after hearing him beg for you as he died?”

Tony clenched his teeth, not needing to answer aloud. 

Peters' face smiled again, smug. “You asked for a son, Tony.” 

The smile melted into something more thoughtful as Peters' face turned back towards the pinprick that was earth. “He should be waking soon. You need to be there when he does.”

The Avenger felt numb. “What do I do now?”

The infinity Stones smiled, chin raised. “Raise him.”

Tony's eyes snapped open and he sucked in a breath as he sprung up from the bed. He needed to find Peter.

……………………

“Come on, kid. Open your eyes. I’ve been waiting long enough don’t you think?”

Peter scrunched his eyebrows, frowning at the insistent voice at his ear. He turned his head towards it, seeking out the man he knew it belonged to. 

Tony laughed as fingers brushed back the fringe tickling Peter’s forehead. “I know you can hear me. Wake up, Pete.”

A hum rumbled from Peters' mouth as he tried to follow the voice, tried to use it to bring himself back to the land of the living. “Hmmmno.”

Tony laughed again, the sound comforting in Peters' ear. Until Peter tried to move. 

He had wanted to roll over, to huddle under his blankets and bury his head in his pillow but he found his body unresponsive to his wishes. 

He frowned as his heart sped up in his chest, fluttery and quick as he began to panic. 

Tony was there above him as Peter dragged his eyes open, the world foggy and syrupy around him. He grunted as he tried to speak, words melting on his tongue before he could push them out, and they fell with warped vowels and broken consonants. 

“Mr St’rk.”

Tony was smiling but Peter’s eyes were wide with fright. “Hey, buddy.”

“S’mthings wrong.”

Tony’s smile faded as Peters' hands jerked up to grab at him, fingers curling into his shirt in panic. “No, Peter. You’re okay.”

The teenager shook his head as he tried again to move his legs, heart monitor beeping too fast when he found them unresponsive. “No. I can’t move. I can’t- What's wrong with me?”

Tony’s hands held Peters' arms and held them gently down to the mattress as he lent him, voice soothing. “Peter-”

Peters' voice grew louder as panic threatened to overtake him, the room unfamiliar to him and his situation unknown. “What happened to me? Where am I?”

Tiny tried again but could barely register his voice over his own racing heart and laboured breaths. “Listen to me, everything's going to be okay.”

Tears began to gather in Peters' eyes and his hands found Tony's shirt again and gripped tight. “Why can’t I move?”

Tony’s voice was firm, demanding he listen. “Peter, look at me. There was a battle with Thanos to protect the universe. Do you remember that?”

Peter nodded, damp eyes narrowing as he searched his scrambled mind for answers, images flickering to life like a spark lighting a fire. “I think so. We were in space.”

Tony nodded encouragingly. “That's right and you got hurt. It was bad, I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it. But you’re okay now, I promise.”

Tony was glad he didn’t have to lie about it. For a long time he wasn’t sure if Peter would be okay, but now he knew for sure and he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and now he could breathe. 

But Peter didn’t know what Tony knew and his fingers tightened their grip on Tony’s shirt as tears fell down his pale skin. 

He shook his head, gazing up at Tony. “No, Mr Stark. I’m not okay. You have to fix it.” 

He was begging, breaths hiccuping as he began to cry and Tony softened his voice, reminded of the first time Peter had begged him to save him. 

“Yes, you are. You could have died, I had to watch you…” He couldn’t say that he couldn’t tell him. He tried again. “But you’re alive and you’re going to get better.”

Peter hiccupped, words coming with a sob. “I don’t wanna-”

Tony nodded, heart, breaking for the kid. “I know. I know you’re scared and that you’re hurting right now but I’m not leaving you. I’m going to stay right here for as long as you need. You’re going to get better, you don’t have to be scared.”

Peter sniffled, tears tracing down over his temples and into his hair. Tony let go if his arms and instead scooped up his shaking fingers, and pressed their palms together. “Here, take my hand. You’re going to be okay. Say it.”

Peter’s breath trembled but he did as he was told, wide eyes focussed on Tony's steady gaze. “I’m g-gonna be okay.”

Tony smiled, nodding at him to continue. “Good. And why is that?”

Peter felt a little better, Tony’s strong resolve hard to doubt. “Be-because you’re here.”

Tony brushed the backs of his fingers against Peters temples, wiping his tears away. “That’s right and I’m going to take care of you.”

Peter believed him, of course, he did. How could he not? But he needed to know why Tony was so sure. 

He squeezed Tony's hand, gazing up at him with an awe that seemed to please the Avenger. “How do you know? How can you be sure I’ll be okay?”

Tony didn’t waver, his voice strong. “Because you’re a hero and the world still needs you. Someday you’ll be earth’s greatest defender, Peter. Trust me, some space rocks told me.”

Peter frowned, a tony laugh bubbling out of him. “What? Are you high?”

Tony smiled, eyes shining. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just...I’m really happy you’re back.”

Peter’s face warmed. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!!! I know I could write more and have the long recovery and I was going to but that was before I ended up with this infinity stones plot so I'm sorry but yeah thats how it ends. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for the amazing comments! I'll start on my other prompts and hopefully post other fics soon!!!


End file.
